User talk:MaciekP42/Archive
It's my discussion archive, hi :> Welcome, Mighty Patapon! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the User:Mighty Patapon page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- TMaakkonen (Talk) 18:52, January 12, 2013 PataText You get it by downloading it. User:Pulse daemon made a blog showing how to download it not too long ago, User_blog:Pulse_daemon/PATA-PATA-PATA-FONT! Hope this helps :) } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 08:58, January 13, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Leave a signature after your message with "~~~~" so I can respond quicker :) Polish Wiki Awesome! 05:31, February 13, 2013 (UTC) P.S. You might want to fix your signature Patapedia facts That's pretty interesting. I've made just over 14% of the edits here (14.04082411%). Can't think of a place for this to go though... 01:11, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Quote I don't see anything wrong with it? Gonna change it to something new. 08:49, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Monobook Patapedia used to be in monobook, but they changed the syle to what it is now and we have adapted to it. Even though a lot of the other wikis use Monobook I believe this version suits Patapedia for what it is now. 08:41, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Forum I was going to post something on it but I don't have permission to do anything. 13:26, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Categories No. Please don't. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 15:18, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Actually, please stop adding categories in general. It's nothing more than spam at this rate. Yeah, but you've wasted them adding pointless categories. I'm going to have to remove them soon. As much as it was nice to see you wanted to help out Patapedia by adding categories, adding categories to pages is not always the best way to help out. Please let me or Rah Gashapon delete the categories from what you added, as I'm fairly certain there's a faster way of doing it. If there isn't, oh well. I just don't want the mess to get bigger. 21:39, April 20, 2013 (UTC) HI Mighty,Maz,Rah.I have cleared the pointless categories even I'm not entered in this conversation,but was that what you guys want if yes I hope you guys did not mind it's me who cleared if no "What Have I done??!!". 2:44,April 21.2013 Hi Mighty Patapon I see that you're edits are fairly good but listen.I know that your Polish so you may have wrong grammar,but at least you can make proper nouns capitalized and if there are no Hyperlinks near by Ex.Hatapon put the internal link. Advance Thanks! } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 12:07, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Can you make a Patapon 3 hack? All the good stuff then Starts in The first stage post in the Patapon forums you made It's okay if you won't do it thanks!! } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 06:06, May 6, 2013 (UTC) I don't really understand... you say that i should make a patapon 3 hack (like weapon hack) and post it on my forum. It's what i understand when it's wrong, sorry, i'm not perfect at english ;), if it's that, no problem :D — Mighty Patapon 14:53, May 6, 2013 (UTC) It's Okay } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 02:24, May 7, 2013 (UTC) I just placed some CWCheat codes and now i am placing CWCheat on Downloads Place. — Mighty Patapon 14:35, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Advance Thanks!! } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 04:12, May 9, 2013 (UTC)